A Good Girl Goes Bad
by KattiKit3
Summary: It was the fact that I was an irascible bully that had gotten me into this situation. Companion piece to A Bad Boy Goes Good. Disclaimer I do not own Glee. Rated T for dirty mouths, brief allusions and mentions of sex, underage drinking smoking and drug use.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So it's me again! Or maybe for the first time for some of you... If this happens to be my first Puckleberry fic that you are reading I strongly encourage you to read A Bad Boy Goes Good, as it is a companion piece to this story.**

** Okay so I have no idea why but I've been a little obsessed with Puckleberry lately and so I wanted to write a Puckleberry Fic but was unsure what exactly to write about so I went to a prompt generator website that gave me two prompts that I thought could both be made into a good Puckleberry story so I've decided to do both. They could kind of be called companion pieces, I suppose. They are going to be opposite sides of the same Puckleberry coin so to speak.**

** Now I'm going to warn you all right now, Rachel is going to become VERY ooc in this piece so I don't want a bunch of people reviewing saying "oh Rachel wouldn't do this" or "oh Rachel wouldn't do that". I know what Rachel is like, I mean I have seen every episode of Glee but this in this story this is not the Rachel Berry we all know and love. Okay?**

**Please ignore all mistakes as I wrote this kind of fast so I could get it up quickly.**

** I'm sorry I'm kind of drawing this out but I felt the need to explain all of this before I started the story. So without further ado please enjoy!**

The Prompt:

_It was the fact that I was an irascible bully that had gotten me into this situation._

_**A Good Girl Goes Bad: A Puckleberry Fanfiction**_

_People used to take one look at me and think I was a prude, a goody two shoes, a diva, a freak- the list goes on and on. Now people look at me and think an entirely different thing._

_ It started about six months ago. And like everything else in my life, it started with a song..._

Six months earlier:

_...I've been inclined_

_to believe they never would_

_oh, no no_

Everyone started cheering for Noah but he just looked at me. _Well, if I date Noah, I bet Finn would get jealous... plus he is a pretty good performer._ With that thought I nodded my head at him, accepting him as my boyfriend.

I walked up to him after Mr. Shue dismissed us. I saw Finn watching us so I leaned up and gave Noah a kiss on the lips that he responded to immediately. When I opened my eyes again I saw Finn clenching his jaw and storming out of the choir room. _This is gonna be fun._

**X.X.X.X**

Noah and I were walking down the hall when he got slushied for the first time. I was so shocked by it that for a moment all I could do was stand there staring at him in surprise. Then I took him straight to the mens room to help him clean off.

As I was running my fingers through his mohawk to make sure I had gotten all the corn syrup out he said "You're really good at that, you know."

I smiled and said "I've had a lot of practice."

The he said something that really surprised me "I'm sorry I ever did this to you."

_Well now that you know how it feels maybe you'll stop! Now all we need is for somebody to throw you in a dumpster and you might become a halfway decent guy,_ I thought but all that came out of my mouth was "It's okay."

"No, it's not," he said as I sat down on his lap "You know what the worst part is? It's not the way you're eyes burn or how it drips all the way into your underpants, it's the humiliation. I feel like I could burst into tears at any moment. I'm sorry, but today when the clock chimes 3:30..."

"You're choosing football over glee which means we probably can't be together anymore." I finished for him.

He started saying something else but I tuned out as I thought _He can't break up with me, Finn hasn't acted jealous yet! I have to fix this._

I kissed his forehead, picked up my things and left.

**X.X.X.X.**

You can imagine my surprise when Noah came walking into the choir room at 3:32 that day... and my even greater surprise when Finn didn't. I couldn't believe he had actually chosen football over glee club. I thought he actually liked it.

I was shocked and angry when I saw him walking towards Kurt and me with a slushie in his hand. Something told me this one was for throwing, not drinking like the one Noah had brought me.

When Kurt took the slushie from Finn and threw it on himself I could see the surprise on Finn's face. He didn't realize who his true friends were. More importantly, he still didn't see me.

` As I was walking down the hallway after helping Kurt clean up, I saw Ms. Sylvester kicking Quinn off the Cheerios and I had a brilliant idea. It cemented itself in my head when I saw Noah get slushied again down the hall from me.

Before I knew it, I was knocking on Ms. Sylvester's office door. "Coach?" I said tentatively "I have a proposition for you."

Well, she didn't kick me out right away. That was a good sign, right?

**X.X.X.X.**

I walked up behind Noah on the bleachers and nervously smoothed out my skirt and asked him "Do you miss it?"

He didn't look away from the field as he said "Hell no." so I knew he was lying.

I sat in the row behind him and said "I hope you didn't choose glee over football because of me."

He turned his head slightly but not enough that he could actually see me as he said "Why?"

This was it, the moment of truth "Because I quit glee club for you."

He turned fully to face me in shock and as he took in my attire his jaw nearly hit the floor. I could only imagine his shock at seeing me in the traditional short red skirt, red and white shirt with the WMHS across my chest and my hair pulled back into the signature high pony.

"Berry," he choked out "What the hell are you wearing? And what are you talking about?"

"I'm wearing a cheerleading outfit, considering I joined the Cheerios and I quit glee club." I said "I figured you could ask Coach Tanaka for your spot on the team back and quit glee. It's not like the New Directions can even compete in sectionals anyways, so what's the point in staying in it? It will be disbanded and there is no point in not getting involved in other extra curriculars."

"Berry," he said again "You look fucking hot."

I giggled at him and smoothed out my outfit again. "Really?"

"Hell, yeah." He smirked at me.

"Thanks." I said. _Hopefully Finn will think so too._

"Look," Noah (I should probably start calling him Puck like the rest of the Cheerios) said. "Looks like Mr. Shue is trying to convince Finn to rejoin glee." I looked down at the field and sure enough Mr. Shue was tossing a ball back and forth with Finn and they were talking. "I guess you can quit the Cheerios and go back to glee." he finished.

"Well," I said "Santana and Brittany are on both teams. There's no reason I can't do both too/" I grinned at him and he grinned back "I have to go to practice, I'll see you later, Puck."

"You calling me Puck now, baby? That's going to take some getting used to." he chuckled as I left making sure my skirt swished higher than it usually would. I figured I should start going along with the Cheerios motto of "It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing."

**X.X.X.X.**

We all rejoined glee (well technically Finn was the only one who quit because I hadn't told Mr. Shue of my decision to quit before Finn had come back) and on the first day of all twelve of us being together again Finn brought everybody slushies, which ended up all over Mr. Shue in the end seeing as how he had never been slushied before.

I felt kind of bad for Quinn. She did look kind of devasted. But then she gave me the most evil look she had ever given me and I saw Finn and Puck giving me twin looks of the most lustful nature and my guilt for taking the empty spot on the Cheerios just kind of dissipated.

As I was walking out of the choir room that day Santana and Brittany came up on either side of me.

"I'm having a party tonight," Santana started "To celebrate the end of Quinn's tyrannical rule over the Cheerios and I suppose to celebrate you becoming a Cheerio too."

"Okay?" I questioned not really sure why she was telling me all this.

"I'm inviting you, Berry." Santana rolled her eyes at me.

"Really?" I asked half shocked and half excited.

"Yes, really, Berry." she said "You're a Cheerio now which means you're popular now so you'll be getting invited to a lot of parties so you can't act all shocked the next time you get invited somewhere. You should probably just hang around me and Brits until you get a hang of the whole popularity thing so we can teach you how to act and what to say and everything."

"We can be a new unholy trinity!" Brittany squealed from my other side and then threaded her arm through mine and Santana rolled her eyes but threaded her arm through my other one and the three of us walked to Cheerios practice together.

**X.X.X.X.**

When I came home from school in my Cheerio's uniform I could tell my Dad's were confused. "What are you wearing, Princess?" My father (LeRoy) asked me.

"A Cheerio's uniform. I joined the Cheerio's today." I said as if it were obvious. "Can I stay at my friend Santana's house tonight? She's going to help me master the cheers so I'm ready for the game next week." I was surprised at how easy it was to lie to my fathers.

"You're _friend _Santana?" my other father (Hiram) asked incredulously "I thought you said that Santana was the devil incarnate?"

"Well shouldn't everybody get a second chance?" I asked.

"I suppose." my fathers conceded.

That's how I found myself at Santana's doorstep at 6:30 like she told me to. I rang the doorbell and Santana came to answer it. She looked awesome with her hair down in soft waves and wearing a red low-cut halter top and a pair of tight black pants.

"What the hell are you wearing, Berry?" She asked me as she looked over my outfit. I was wearing a white sundress with a pink bow around the waist.

"A dress?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I can see that. I'm not a fucking idiot." Santana said as she tugged me into her house "What I meant was why the fuck are you wearing a dress made for a three-year old?"

"It's the only thing I had that I thought would be appropriate." I said

"Oh, God." Santana said dragging me down a hallway which I assumed led to her bedroom "Tomorrow we have to go shopping to update your wardrobe. For tonight you can borrow something of mine."

We spent an hour going through her clothes to find something that looked good. After we found an outfit that would make "all the guys want to taste this Berry (Santana's words, not mine)" Santana and Brittany (who had showed up about half way through the outfit finding fun) did my hair and makeup.

By the time we were done the first people were showing up. I had a few wolf whistles and winks thrown my way which made me a little uncomfortable since over half the people in this room would have gladly thrown a slushie on me just a week ago.

"Berry?" I heard from behind me and turned to see Puck standing there. He stared at me then slowly dragged his eyes down my body and back up again, taking in the knee-high stiletto boots, the short black leather mini skirt the purple midriff tube top and the curls of my hair resting on my bare shoulders and my back and purple smokey eyes. "You look even hotter than you do in your uniform."

I smirked at him and said "Thanks, Puck." When suddenly there was another wolf whistle from behind me. I turned to see it was a junior named Toby from the football team.

I heard Puck growl from behind me before he put his arm around my shoulder and told Toby "Back off. She's mine."

I knew it wasn't very feminist of me but I couldn't help but feel a thrill of pleasure go through me at Puck's possessive tone. He led me away from living room and before I knew it I was standing in the kitchen with him. "Want a drink, Berry?" he asked me.

"I don't know, Puck" I answered nervously "I've never really drank before."

"Yeah, I kind of figured." Puck said smirking "but we'll start you off on something small." and he handed me a pink wine cooler.

**X.X.X.X.**

I was trashed. I only knew that because Puck, Santana, Brittany, and Finn (when the hell did Finn get here and why hadn't I noticed?) had all told me at least once "Oh [inset choice of expletive here] you are completely _trashed_, Berry". But I didn't care, I was having fun. And I was proud of myself that I'd had more than just that one wine cooler before I got "trashed". It turns out I could actually hold my liquor pretty well. Puck was shocked when I had downed my fifth shot of pure whiskey and still said that I didn't feel any different. Of course that had been a good hour, five mixed drinks and twenty shots ago.

Puck had stayed by my side through all of this but he said he wanted to go play some beer pong so I sent him on his way and looked around for somebody to talk to. I could probably start-up a conversation with anybody here (I mean, I was a Cheerio now), but I didn't feel comfortable talking to any of these people.

Suddenly I felt somebody grab onto my arm. I looked to see that it was Santana "Berryyy!" she exclaimed "Come do body shots with me and Brits" and she dragged me to her dining room where Brittany was laying having salt put on her belly button.

Santana went right over. I watched as she licked the salt of Brittany's belly took a quick shot then took the lime out of Brittany's mouth while everyone around cheered.

"Rachy" Brittany yelled when she saw me "Your turn!" and before I knew it I was being laid down on the table. Brittany licked my belly and then started shaking the salt on me before she placed the lime in my mouth and backed away.

I looked up to see Finn standing over me before he quickly leaned down licked my belly (which tickled, causing my abdomen to clench), took his shot and leaned in to take the lime out of my mouth.

The next thing I knew I was in some dark corner making out with Finn Hudson.

I should have been thrilled about this. So, then, why wasn't I? It wasn't all I had expected it to be and more like it was supposed to. I closed my eyes and tried to force it to feel good. He moved from lips to trail kisses down my neck and before I knew it I was moaning out a name. But, shit, it was the wrong name.

"Puck" I had moaned out Puck's name while making out with Finn. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

He pulled back to stare at me incredulously. "What the hell? Did you just call me Puck?"

I was still kind of fuzzy because of the alcohol and I said "Um, yes?"

"I can't believe this" he said "_I'm _making out with you. Remember me? Finn? The guy you were crazy about before Puck? And where the hell is Puck, huh? Probably off fucking some other Cheerio but he's the one you're thinking about?"

"Puck's not fucking anybody" I slurred a little "He's playing beer pong with Mike. I can see him from here." I pointed over Finn's shoulder and he turned to see that I was indeed telling the truth but I kept going because quite frankly Finn had pissed me off. "But about that fucking a Cheerio thing? I think I can go and rectify that problem myself." And I pushed right past Finn and marched up to Puck pulling him down to me and planting my mouth on his forcing my tongue into his mouth.

I could vaguely here the catcalls and yells of "get a room!" before Puck pulled back smirked at me and started dragging me down the hallway that led to Santana's room.

I lost my virginity to Noah Puckerman on Santana Lopez's bed that night. It wasn't magical and beautiful like I thought it would be but Puck did make sure I enjoyed myself so that was good enough.

**X.X.X.X.**

The first thing I registered as I awoke was the throbbing in my head that only got worse when I tried to open my eyes to the blinding light that filled the room The second was the dull ache in between my legs. And the last, and probably most important, was the feel of a strong arm around my bare waist.

I forced my eyes open against the blinding light finding myself face to chest with Puck. It was his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. He was snoring a little as he continued to sleep. I was shocked as the memories from last nigh came flooding back.

_Oh, fuck! _I thought _I slept with Puck last night. And when did I start swearing?_

Suddenly the bed started shaking and I realized that was what had woken me up in the first place. I flipped over quickly to see Santana shaking her bed with her foot while carrying two plastic cups in her hands.

When she saw that I was awaked she grinned and said "If I wasn't so fucking pleased that you finally got your cherry popped last night, I would be pissed as hell that you and Puck fucked in my bed."

I groaned and buried my face in my hands in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed, Berry." Santana said as she set down one of her plastic cups on the bedside tabel so she could carefully extract Pucks arm from around my waist so I could get up "Own that shit." She handed me the cup that she had set on her bedside table and said "Drink up, Berry. We have to get rid of that hangover then get dressed so we can go shopping."

I looked down into the cup she had given me "What is it?" I asked.

"A Bloody Mary. And I know what you're thinking," Santana said as I wrinkled my nose at the thought of drinking, you know, EVER again "that drinking alcohol is the last thing you would ever want, but I assure you, Bloody Mary's are the _best _hangover cure I have ever found."

I was shocked to find that she was right. By the time I was done with the drink, I felt much better.

Santana threw a pair of shorts and a tank top at me and said "These might be a little big but I swear they are some of the smallest clothes I own and I think I burned your dress sometime last night." I vaguely remembered Santana taking something white and pink outside setting it on fire and saying "Die, dress. Die"

"Yeah," I said as I slipped the clothes on (I was surprised to find that I wasn't at all embarrassed to stand up from the bed and stand in front of Santana bare assed naked) "I think I remember that." I quickly pulled my hair back in a pony tail and ran to her bathroom to rinse my mouth out with Listerine and wash the left over traces of make up off my face.

I came back in the room just in time for her to throw a pair of flip-flops at me.

"Shouldn't we wake Puck up before we go?" I asked as I pulled the flip-flops on my feet.

"Nah," Santana said as she walked out of her room and I followed her "He'll just be all pissy. Besides he knows his way around and we really need to get going. We really need to get you more clothes."

**X.X.X.X.**

I was surprised at the amount of fun I was having with Santana and Brittany shopping for clothes that "wouldn't make anybody want to rip their own eyes out and set them on fire (As Santana had put it)".r

We were walking towards the food court with our bags for a lunch break when we ran into Finn and Quinn coming out of a maternity store. All five us stopped and stood looking at each other awkwardly before Santana said "Hey, Frankenteen, Baby Mama, you're kind of blocking our way. We needs to get our lunch on before we continue to sexify Berry." As blunt as ever.

Quinn snorted and rolled her eyes at Santana and started to pull Finn away "Hey, Finn" I called before they got too far away "I'm sorry about last night at the party."

"Party?" Quinn suddenly shriek and I saw looking at me panicked "What party? You told me you couldn't hang out with me last night because you had to study and you went to some party?!"

"Oops" I said before quickly running back to Santana and Brittany while Quinn continued to screech at Finn behind me.

"Oh my God, Berry" Santana gasped out between bouts of laughter "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen."

"It was accidental" I said while shrugging. Then I grinned "But it was some pretty funny shit."

Just then my phone ringed with an incoming text message. It was from Puck.

**[Puck 12:18 pm] You really didn't seem like the type of girl to fuck and run, Berry. Where the hell did you run off to?**

I grinned as I texted back:** [Rach 12:19 pm]Tana and Brits took me shopping.**

**[Puck 12:21 pm] Oh. Well I hope you're having fun, Babe. Can we do something tonight?**

"Hell, we should all go out tonight." Santana said reading from over my shoulder. She whipped out her phone and started typing furiously. She stopped for a minute then her phone buzzed in her hand and she grinned "Okay, we have a fake I.D. set up for you, tell Puck to meet us at MVP tonight at 10."

"What's MVP?" I asked.

"It's a club, Berry." Santana rolled her eyes at me again.

**[Rach 12:32 pm] Tana says we're going to MVP tonight and you should meet us there at 10.**

**[Puck 12:34 pm] You have a fake I.D., babe? And that's not exactly what I meant about doing something tonight.**

**[Rach 12:36 pm] Tana's getting me an I.D. and maybe we can do something else after the club, if you're lucky ; ). And if you're really lucky, I'll wear what I bought from Victoria Secret today.**

**[Puck 12:37] Do you enjoy torturing me? And wear pants tonight so you can ride on the back of my bike without flashing the world your purchase from Victoria Secret.**

I grinned and put my phone away as the girls and I sat down to eat our lunch while talking about what to wear out tonight.

**X.X.X.X.**

Tana, Brits, and I strolled into the club at 9:45 looking pretty hot if I do say so myself.

Tana was wearing a short black leather mini skirt much like the one I wore at her party last nigh and a one shouldered dark blue top with black stiletto heels. Brits was wearing a pair of faded "cut off" daisy dukes, with a pink t-shirt that showed off her belly with a pair of pink converse. I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a black tank top that had plunging neckline to show off my cleavage (that I had a lot more of with the new bra I bought today) and showed an indh thick strip of my belly skin, a pair of high-heeled ankle boots and a black leather jacket that Tana said Puck would drool over.

We went up to the bar to order drinks.

"Two uv blue and cranberries" Tana told the bartender then turned to me and said "Trust me, Berry, you'll love it."

The bartender came back with our drinks but before we could pay a hand slammed down

a twenty in front of us. "I'd like to pay for these ladies drinks" said a deep

voice. I turned to see a man who couldn't be any younger than 30 grinning at us

and I literally almost gagged.

Santana grinned flirtatiously at the guy, giggled and said "Thank you." before the three

of us walked over to a table and sat down.

"Sometimes you gotta flirt with the gross old guys to get free drinks, Berry" Santana told

me before taking a drink.

"Or you could just ask your boyfriend if he'll buy you drinks" said a voice from behind me. I

tuned to find Puck standing behind my chair grinning at me "Berry, you keep

looking hotter and hotter."

I tried out my own flirtatious grin on Puck and I could tell it was working by the way his

pupils dilated before I said "You don't look to bad yourself, Puck."

"Dance with me, baby." Puck said grabbing onto my arm and pulling to the middle of the dance floor to start dancing with me. "So, Finn called me and told me something interesting today."

"Oh?" I said while grinding my ass against his front "I didn't know that Quinn didn't know that he was at the party last night so if she ripped off his balls it's not my fault."

He chuckled lowly in my ear then spun me around to face him "Nothing about Quinn. He told me you made out with him at the party last night before we went to Santana's room."

"Fuck." I said "He told you that?"

"So it's true?" Puck stopped dancing with me and started to scowl.

"Well, yeah," I started as I looked up at him "but first of all, I was really drunk and secondly I totally called him Puck in the middle of making out with him."

I could tell Puck was trying to fight off a grin as he asked "Why did you call him my name?"

I blushed a bright red and was very thankful of the low lighting in the club so Puck couldn't see it as I answered "I was pretending it was you so it would be better."

The grin totally won the fight with Puck's attitude and he started full-out laughing "Well why didn't you just come get me, babe?"

"Well," I said "I ended up doing that, now didn't I?"

"I guess you did" he smirked at me. The suddenly he got a mock serious look on his face as he said "I can't let my girl make out with another guy and just get away with it, you know. You'll have to make it up to me."

I grinned seductively at him and said "Oh, yeah? What am I gonna have to do to make it up to you?"

He grinned mischievously back at me and said "Make out with Santana tonight, either drunk or sober, and I'll forgive you."

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't think I would do it so I smirked at him before turning on my heel and marching over to where Brits and Tana were grinding against each other on the dance floor. I threaded my fingers through the Latina's hair and pulled her lips down to crash onto mine. I shoved my tongue into her mouth and felt her tongue battling mine.

Suddenly I felt Brittany move up behind me and start kissing, licking, and nibbling at the exposed skin on my neck and I smirked into Santana's lips as I realized how turned on Puck would get while watching the three of us.

Out of nowhere, I felt a large hand close around my arm and pull me away from Tana and Brits.

I opened my eyes to see Puck staring down at me with lust written all over his face. I smirked at him and asked "All better, baby?"

"Fuck yes." he literally growled at me "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure thing." I grinned at him before turning to the girls and saying "Call you tomorrow, ladies."

**X.X.X.X.**

"I don't know about this Puck," I said eyeing it warily "Will it hurt?"

He laughed at me as he pushed me towards it "Riding a motorcycle does not hurt, baby. As long as you're wearing pants and you don't crash, it's fun. I promise. Don't you trust me, Berry?"

"Not as far as I can throw you" I said flippantly.

He barked at a laugh and said "Mutual, Berry" before planting a hard kiss on my lips. He swung his leg over the bike so he was straddling it and patted the seat behind him. He instructed me how to climb onto his bike without falling to the ground which was kind of difficult considering I had drunk a little bit tonight.

Finally I managed to seat myself on the back of the bike correctly and the bike roared to life. I clutched Puck tightly as he took off down the road. At first, I was terrified but as we sped through the darkened streets, I started to feel the thrill of it and pulled my face out of where it was buried in his back to feel the wind whip through my hair and let out a whoop of excitement.

"Having fun, Berry?" Puck yelled back to me over the roar of the motorcycle and the whoosh of the wind flying by us.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled back "Why have you never taken me riding on your bike before?"

"Because we weren't dating before." He said "But I can take you riding whenever you want." he yelled back as he pulled into the driveway of his house. He cut the engine to the bike and waited for me to climb off before climbing off of it himself and turning to face me.

He looked at me with hooded eyes and said "So, am I lucky?"

"What?" I asked slightly confused.

"You said if I was lucky you would show me what you bought at Victoria Secret today. So am I lucky?" He asked as his smile grew.

I grinned back at him and said "Sure, why not?"

He took me up to his room and made sure this was a night I would never forget (He also ruined the new thong I had bought that day but I can't really say that I minded.)

**X.X.X.X.**

I ran out my front door realizing that I was going to be super late to school considering I hadn't gone back over to Santana's after the party on Friday night to get my car and would therefore have to walk to school.

I stopped short at the sight of Puck's bike idling in front of my house with Puck sitting astride it. I grinned as I walked up to him.

He grinned back as I came to a stop beside him. "Wanna ride, doll face?"

"I'd love one." I said grinning at him when he suddenly frowned "What?"

"Your legs will get sore riding my bike in your Cheerio's outfit. And plus, you'll flash all of Lima." he said glancing at my short red cheerleading skirt.

"Don't worry about the pain, it's not that far to school, I think I can manage." I said as I climbed on behind him "and, I won't flash anything more than my spankies which they could see in one of my throws while cheering."

He grinned and took off down the street to school.

If people had been surprised to hear that I was on the Cheerio's, seeing me on the back of Puck's bike probably sent them into a cardiac arrest.

I grinned at all the bugged out eyes as I climbed off the back of his bike and could see him grinning too. "I think we shocked the entire high school today." he whispered in my ear.

"I think you're right, babe." I whispered back.

Finn was suddenly standing in front of us looking confused as he asked Puck "You're gonna stay with her after she made out with me?"

Puck scowled at Finn and said "You left out a very important detail when you were telling me your story, Finn. You left out the part where she said my name instead of yours."

I could tell that Finn was starting to become uncomfortable. It probably didn't help that any and all passersby were stopping to watch the interchange.

"Besides, she made it up to me big time." Puck said as he slung his arm over my shoulders and walked away from Finn.

I grinned at the looks of shock and awe that everyone was giving me as I walked into the school with my boyfriend.

**X.X.X.X.**

By lunch it was common knowledge that I had swiped my v-card with Puck, not that I cared. I was about to walk into the lunch room when Tana and Brits started pulling me in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked while following behind them (I found that it was easier to just go along with them than to try to fight them.).

"The roof." was all Tana said.

When we got to the roof, Puck was already there with a bottle of beer in one had and a lit cigarette in the other. "Hey, babe." he said when he saw me and leaned down to give me a kiss.

"Hey" I said after I had kissed him back. "You gonna give me one of those or try hogging them all to yourself?"

"The beer or the cigarette?" Puck asked smirking at me and taking a long drag off his smoke.

"The beer" I said frowning "The chemicals from the cigarette might damage my voice."

Tana, Brits, and Puck all laughed at me. "Berry" Tana said as she stopped laughing "You need to chill out. The three of us have been smoking for years, and our voices are fine."

She had a point. They obviously weren't as good as me but they all sounded good in their own right when they sang so I shrugged and said "I've never had one before."

"Like the alcohol. we'll start off small" Noah said and took a drag off his cigarette before pulling me to him and fastening his mouth to mine and blowing the smoke into my mouth and I inhaled it.

The smoke burned in a not too unpleasant way as it made its way into my lungs. Puck pulled back and looked at me expectantly and I just blew the smoke out.

"Berry" Puck said wrapping an arm around my waist "You are so fucking badass. Not even a little cough?"

"I guess you might just have some competition for your "most badass person in Lima" title" I said while smirking at him.

He laughed and said "Not a chance, Berry, not a chance."

**X.X.X.X.**

It was Friday, the day of the big game against Carmel High. It was also the first game that I was going to cheer at. I knew cheering at the game wouldn't be a big deal, the big deals for the Cheerio's were the competitions but I was still nervous.

I was pacing the hallways of the school biting my lip nervously all day that day. Tana kept trying to calm me down "Take a chill pill, Shorty, it'll be fine."

"What if I forget a cheer or slip and fall during a high kick, Tana? I'll be laughed off the squad and then where will I be? I'll just be the same glee club loser that I was before and you, Brits and Puck will go right back to torturing me on a daily basis." I said nervously.

"Well, first of all, you're not going to mess up, you've been practicing all week, I'd be surprised if you couldn't do this in your sleep. And second, I don't know if I could go back to torturing you after finding out what a badass you are. And Puck's having too much fun fucking you that I don't think there is a chance in hell that he'd break up with you and start torturing you again." She said smirking at me "Plus, and don't tell him I said this, but I think he kind of likes you."

"Puck doesn't like girls, he likes sex." I deadpanned.

"Yeah," Tana said looking at me "But you're not most girls, B."

"Hey," I heard somebody call from behind me. I turned to see Puck walking towards us.

"Speak of the devil." Santana said.

"You flatter me, Tana." He joked with her.

"Funny." she said then looked at me "You have to be on the field in five minutes or Coach Sue will most likely murder you."

"I'll be there." I said and she walked away. Then I turned towards Puck "Sorry, no time for a good luck B.J." and grinned at him.

"I guess you'll just have to give me a thank you one instead." he said.

I furrowed my brow and said "Thank you for what?"

"I'm taking you out on a date after the game." He grinned at me.

"Well, Mr. Puckerman, if I didn't know better, I'd think you liked me or something." I grinned at him.

"Berry," he said gruffly grabbing onto the back of my neck and looking into my eyes "I'll deny it if you tell anybody, but I love you. You're the most badass girl in this whole town."

I beamed at him "I love you too, Puck. You're pretty badass yourself."

He gave me a hard kiss on the lips and took off for the locker room.

I smiled through out the entire game especially when Puck ran in a touchdown and then ran over to where me and the rest of the Cheerio's were standing and gave me a kiss right on the mouth in front of everyone.

**X.X.X.X.**

So our first official date wasn't what I had always dreamed about as a little girl. It mainly consisted of me giving Puck road head as he drove my car to the 7-11 to get beer then going out and getting my first tattoo. Puck's name on my right ass cheek.

He tried to talk me out of it ("What if we break up?"), but I told him simply that I could always change it later ("If I get tired of you I can always get it changed to 'Luck' or 'Fuck'").

After I got my tattoo I found that he had gotten one too. On his right bicep it said Berry. When I teased him about it ("What if we break up?") he said "I can always change it ("I like strawberries and blueberries")."

Then we went back to my place as my dad's were gone for the weekend... or at least they were supposed to be.

They came home early to find Puck in Rachel's bed and promptly kicked him out before grounding Rachel for the weekend (it was the first time- that they know of- that she had done anything bad).

Unfortunately for Rachel it was a four-day weekend and she'd had plans to party with her girls and Puck this weekend. She called Tana to tell her their plans would have to wait for another time (she would have texted but her dads had taken away her phone but allowed her to use the house phone.).

"Hey, Tana, my dad's came home early from their trip and caught Puck here so I can't go out this weekend." she said.

"Hell, no, B." She said into the phone "I know for a fact that you have a tree that you can climb down that goes right to your bedroom window. Girl you have to come out with me and Brits tonight, we have a great idea."

"Okay" Rachel said then checked to make sure her dads weren't around before she whispered into the phone "I'll be out in half an hour be out front and make sure the engine is running."

Exactly thirty minutes later I jumped into the passenger side of Tana's car and she took off down the road.

"Fuck, B, you'd think we were robbing a bank or something the way you jumped into the car." Tana laughed.

"Seriously, Rachy, you crack me up." Brits said from the back seat.

"So what's this 'awesome' plan of yours anyways, Lopez?" I said, changing the topic as I lit up a cigarette.

Tana just grinned and said "You'll see."

Ten minutes later, I did in fact see. "I don't know about this, Tana." I said eyeing the shop nervously.

"Come on, B!" Tana said "It'll be okay."

"Better." Brittany squealed from my other side "It'll be awesome!"

**X.X.X.X.**

Tuesday rolled around and I was at my locker when I saw Puck storming up to me and I could tell he was pissed.

"What the hell, Berry?" he questioned slamming my locker shut "Why didn't you answer any of my texts?"

"My dad's took my phone, asshole." I said "I was only allowed to use the house phone."

"Then why didn't you call me and tell me that?" he asked.

"I couldn't really talk this weekend." I said turning to face him.

"What the hell do you mean?" he scowled at me.

In answer I stuck out my tongue to show him my newly pierced tongue and I could see his pupils dilate.

He swallowed (more like gulped) then said "You got your tongue pierced?"

"Yeah," I said "Tana, Brits, and I all went got them done on Thursday night." Then I grinned at him "Wanna test it out?"

He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the janitor's closet (I think it's safe to say that he liked it.).

**X.X.X.X.**

"Lopez! Pierce! Berry!" I heard Coach Sue yell to us across the field and we jogged over to her.

She held up a paper, we all knew what it was. It was our drug test results. "If you guys come back with one more dirty UA, I'm going to have to kick you off the Cheerio's."

"Fuck the Cheerio's!" Tana burst out. I knew she had been getting tired of Sue riding us all the time "I fucking quit!"

"Me too" Brits said following after Tana. I watched them for a moment before turning to face Sue.

"You won't quit on me will you, Berry?" she said smiling at me "You know how it feels to not be on the Cheerio's, you wouldn't want to be all unpopular again, would you?"

I grinned at her and said "Fuck you, Sue. You know the three of us are your stars and you'll never win nationals without us. I quit too."

With that I turned on my heel and jogged to catch up with my girls. It didn't matter if I was on the Cheerio's anymore. I was one of the schools resident badass' (two of the others were walking beside me and I could see the other one watching us walk away from his spot on the football field). I didn't need to be one the Cheerio's to be popular anymore.

**X.X.X.X.**

To celebrate our release from the Cheerio's, the three of us went out and got our hair streaked with color. Tana got red, Brits got pink, and I got purple. We walked through the halls the next day in our street clothes and still everybody parted for us as if we had still be in our uniforms. We all smirked at Ms. Sylvester as we passed by her standing in her office door, watching us walk down the hallway with a scowl on her face.

Suddenly I felt an arm come around my shoulders and looked up to see Puck walking beside me "I never thought I'd see the day when three ex cheerio's could walk down these halls the same as they did when they were in their uniforms. Then again I never thought you three would _quit _the fucking Cheerio's." he grinned at me almost like he was proud of me.

"Just gives us more time to toss slushies in people's faces and toss kids into dumpsters," I said to him.

"Please, B" Tana said "You've never tossed a slushie in your life."

I narrowed my eyes at her and saw Karofsky holding a slushie a little ways up the hall from us and said "You know what, Lopez, you're right." and pulled the cup out of Karofsky's hand and then sent him a glare when he tried to protest that shut him up real fast.

Just then Jacob Ben-Israel came around the corner and I tossed the slushie right in his face.

Tana and Brits snickered as Puck full-out laughed at Jacobs shocked expression.

"Let's ditch," I said as we walked past a dripping Jewfro "I so can't deal with school today."

"Abso-fucking-lutely" Puck said as Brits and Tana nodded beside me and we continued walking until we walked right out the front door.

I ran over to Tana's car to get my leather jacket and flask out then jumped on the back of Puck's motorcycle. I saw Finn and Kurt watching us as Puck pealed out of the parking lot and I simple grinned flippantly at them and flipped them the bird. Then we were gone, well on our way to the point.

**X.X.X.X**

Puck was throwing a party while his mom and sister were visiting his aunt out of town that weekend.

As per usual I was hanging out with Tana and Brits and the Lopez house before the party. We were lounging around in Santana's bedroom window smoking cigarettes and passing the bong between the three of us.

"So," Tana said "You ever gonna show us the tat, B?"

"Sure." I grinned as I stood up and held my cigarette in mouth with my lips as I pulled down my pants and showed them the ink on my ass that I had gotten a few weeks ago that I hadn't gotten around to showing my two best friends yet.

"Nice." Tana said "And it's an okay tattoo too."

I laughed as I pulled my pants back up and sat down in her open window again when my cell phone vibrated.

"Fuck," I said as I read Puck's text "Puck says he can't get anybody to feel sorry enough for him to buy him more beer for tonight so he wants us to use our womanly wiles to get some booze."

"Shit," Tana said putting out her cigarette "Puck's losing his touch."

"Nah," I said "he's just losing his patience. Plus he knows if we go out to get booze we'll show up to his party looking sluttier than if we just left from here."

Tana grinned as she walked over to her closet. Brits and I were over here so much that we had our own sections of the closet so we followed her over and got our skimpiest outfits out to get ready to go out and get some pervy old dude to buy us booze.

**X.X.X.X.**

"You better fucking love us, Puckerman" I said as the three of us walked up to him with three bottles of Everclear each "I had some 80-year-old perv grab my ass for this shit."

"Shit," he said giving me a one-armed hug "I'm sorry, babe."

"Yeah, well, you'll just have to make it up to me later." I smirked at him and set the bottles down on the table.

"I'm gonna go play some beer pong, kay? Promise not to make out with Hudson this time?" He smirked, he brought that up every party since that first one.

"I don't know that old guy got me really riled up." I deadpanned as Tana handed me a cup and he kissed me hard on the mouth and walked away.

"What a jackass, I swear, if I didn't love him so much, I'd hate him." I said as I took a deep gulp from my cup and turned to Santana and laughed.

"Rach," I heard from behind me and turned around to see Finn standing there. To his credit he only glanced at my thigh high boots, mini skirt and low-cut halter top for a moment before looking back into my eyes, "Can we talk?"

"Sure." I said "Talk." and I took another gulp of my drink.

"I was hoping we could speak privately?" He asked looking at Santana then back at me.

"I don't give a fuck what you were hoping for," I sneered at him "Tana is my girl, anything you have to say to me you can say to her."

"Chill, B," Tana said to me "I gots to get my mack on with Brits anyway." And then she walked away.

"What?" I asked Finn as we walked out onto the front porch "I don't care how much Puck has bragged about my lack of a gag reflex, I'm not giving you head."

"What?" he said "No! That's not what I want to talk to you about."

"What, then?" I asked while sitting on the railing.

"What happened to you, Rach?" he asked.

"You'll have to be a little more specific, Hudson." I said as I pulled out a cigarette and lit it,

"Like that" Finn said pointing at the cigarette "The old Rachel would have never touched a cigarette let alone smoke one." I opened my mouth to respond but he wasn't finished "And you got your tongue pierced, got color in your hair, wearing clothes like that" he gestured to my outfit. "got kicked off the Cheerio's for dropping dirty, skipping glee and school, and I hear you got a tattoo."

"First of all" I said before taking a deep drag from my smoke "I didn't get 'kicked off the cheerio's', I quit."

"So you didn't fail a drug test?" he looked slightly relieved.

"No, I did" the relieved expression left his face immediately "Second, I also got my belly button pierced, third, I have more important things to do that spend my time in school and glee, fourth, my boyfriend likes my clothes, and last nobody liked the old Rachel, not even the old Rachel. Now everybody likes me."

"I liked you." he said quietly.

"Yeah, well, for a really long time that really mattered to me, but not anymore" I said while putting out my cigarette with my foot before turning to walk back in the house,

I was stopped with his hand closed around my arm "We're all really worried about you, Rach."

"Don't you have pregnant girlfriend to worry about, Finn?" I sneered at him knowing full well that Quinn had miscarried but he still didn't let go of my arm. "Let go of me, Finn."

"No." he said gripping my arm tighter.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I said scowling at him "Or I swear to god you'll regret it."

"Please, Rach-" he started but before he could get any further I opened my mouth and let out a blood curdling scream.

It took Puck all of two seconds to come roaring out the front door and see me being held there by Finn.

"Get your hands off my girl, Hudson." he nearly growled at him and Finn released my arm immediately. "B, go back inside and join the party, I'll be back in a minute."

"Not a chance." I said as Tana and Brit came out the front door to stand beside me.

"Okay, but then don't get pissed," He said as he pulled back his fist and punched Finn square in the nose making him topple over the porch railing and into the front yard. "If I ever catch you with your hands on my girls again, I'll give you a whole hell of a lot more than a broken nose." he yelled.

Then we heard the sirens.

**X.X.X.X.**

_Fucking asshole had called the cops before he came. That's why I was now sitting in a holding cell with Tana, Brit, Puck and a bunch of others who were at the party that night._

_ Frankly though, __it was the fact that I was an irascible bully that had gotten me into this situation._

_ We had done frightful things to just about everybody in the school but we never really hurt anybody. I mean behaving childishly was an art form to us but like everything else it was a means to an end. And that end was here in a county jail. It was a bunch of bull shit. _

_ We only had to wait about an hour before all of our parents showed up and took us back to Lima._

_ We were all grounded until about graduation but we had expected a lot worse. I mean we were all way over the legal alcohol limit, plus we were minors. And we had all failed the drug test we had been given upon reaching the police station._

_ It didn't matter though. Even with being grounded, we all found ways around it. For instance to celebrate our first ever arrest together Brit, Tana, Puck and I all went out and got matching star tattoos on our wrists. Mine was gold (of course), Tana's was red, Brit's was pink. and Puck's was black._

_ And a week later us three girls got our nosed pierced to celebrate getting caught with new tattoos. Puck got his nipple pierced, not that he got caught but just in a show of camaraderie._

_ We were all "bad kids" but we couldn't wait until graduation. We had decided we were all moving to New York together and we couldn't wait to raise hell in the big apple. We had all done frightful things and we would do more in the future. Together. Always. Puckleberry and Brittana._

**A/N: So I was thinking about maybe (and that's a big maybe) writing a sequel to this about the four of them in New York or Rachel going back good because I felt kind of weird ending it here but the title was A Good Girl Goes Bad... but I'm really not sure yet. Well, anyways, thanks for reading and if you liked it please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I know we all hate chapters that are only Author's Note's being uploaded but I wanted to let any of you who wanted to know that I will in fact be writing a sequel to A Good Girl Goes Bad. It will be about Puckleberry and Brittana in New York, it will be entitled Bad Kids. I'm still trying to decide if I just want to write a long one shot or a multichapter fic. If I make it multichapter, I should have the first chapter up within a week or so. If I make it a long one shot it will take me a bit longer to get it uploaded but I'm just not sure yet. I'm in the middle of a multichapter fic for Twilight right now and I don't know if I'm ambitious enough to try to take on two multichapter fics at once but I might try. Well, I'm looking forward to hearing from all of you again soon!**


End file.
